The Closet Pervert's Dream
by Wing Kalas
Summary: Ayamu is faced with a major decision:when Seraphim begins to show deep feelings for him,will he chose to be with her or Yuu?


_**The Closet Pervert's Dream**_

_**By Wing Kalas**_

As his face slammed into the ground once again after one of Seraphim's rants about how much of a perverted maggot he was,Ayamu simply stayed on the ground in complete agony.  
Thankfully,he would heal in no time flat,but...that came after a long wait in absolute pain.  
_But,such is the life of a zombie_,he thought.

"What is with you,maggot?You always try to hit on me or Master Hellscythe,and I end up having to beat you senseless every time!",Sera fumed as she remembered how Ayamu had,for the past week,tried to get either of the fine ladies to at least contemplate having a one-night stand with him,which always ended with his face in the ground.

"Well,maybe I like the pain,did you ever think of that?",Ayamu replied.  
Sera shook her head."I don't know,maggot...you truly are something else."  
"What?You don't like a man who can take what he can dish out?",he asked,and,to his surprise,Sera turned and smiled!At him!

This could only mean one of two things:either he answered correctly,or she was gonna pull a Bloody Mary on him.  
"Maggot...",she began.  
Oh, fuck.  
Bloody Mary it is.  
Suddenly,she got very close to Ayamu's face,close enough for him to kiss her,or vice versa.  
She was a lot closer than she'd ever been before,and a lot closer than he was comfortable with,especially since Sera opened a can of whoop-ass on him daily,if not as a point of reference,she was so close,he  
could see down her shirt,which he knew was bad,but whatever;boobs were boobs,even if they belonged  
to a woman who was going to kill you.

She said to him,very quietly,"Actually,I do.I just need a sign that you're the one I want to mate with,that's all."  
She then stood straight,her luscious breasts jiggling a great deal.  
Ayamu tried not to stare,but...it was hard when they were pretty much next to his face.  
Of course,when Sera turned,they whacked him right in the face,knocking him on the ground.  
Sera looked down at him and sighed.  
"You are,however,still a perverted maggot...",she said,and walked towards the she entered,she turned back again,a slight hint of a smile on her lips.  
"That doesn't mean that I don't still want you,you closet perv."  
She then entered the house,leaving a flabbergasted and broken Ayamu outside on the ground.

"Um...",he said as he tried to get to his feet and realized both arms were broken,"Can someone help,please?Sera?Yuu?Anyone?"

A couple hours later,after figuring out how to push himself inside using his feet,Yuu helped Ayamu up again,a serious expression on her face.  
"What?What is it?",he asked,and she sighed.  
She lifted a notepad that said,"Sera seems upset...what happened out there?"  
"Not much...just the usual beating my face into the ground by a busty vampire ninja,how about you?",he said hotly.  
Yuu still frowned slightly,and Ayamu asked,"Why?  
"She seems... different than usual."Yuu tilted her head."Do you know anything about that?"  
Ayamu hung his head."How should I know?It's probably some vampire ninja shit she needs to deal with,for all I know."  
Skeptical,but accepting,she nodded,and sighed again.  
"Listen,I should probably start cooking supper,so-"  
He was interrupted by Yuu shoving her notepad in his face.  
It said,"How do you feel about me?"

Ayamu began to blush."Well,ah...you saved my life,and all that,so I guess...I...",he slowed down,and  
finally stopped as Yuu moved her face towards him until she kissed him,at first a little afraid,but calming  
down soon after the beginning.  
Ayamu had to admit that he didn't mind having such a pretty girl giving him a kiss,but he also had to admit  
that there was most likely a much bigger reason for this kiss.  
Suddenly,the kiss ended,and Yuu stood in front of him, looked at the ground,shakily picked up her pen,  
and wrote on it,then she showed Ayamu what it said.  
"That was my very first kiss,"it said  
Ayamu was slightly surprised,but he thought about it after she had said it.  
Most people,he figured,wouldn't want to date a mute necromancer,and even if they did,they probably  
wouldn't be able to handle Sera's constant beratings and beatings like he did,and...  
Then,a thought occured in his mind:she had saved him,and he had done so much for her...it was like they were a couple.

A very strange,one-sided couple that required constant relationship evaluation,but still a couple.

He looked at Yuu,in her purple dress and armor,and saw those crystal blue eyes,the ones she had seen him with  
when they had first met,the ones she had saved him with...the eyes that he dreamt about,some nights.  
"Excuse me,Yuu,I need to think about some stuff,OK?",Ayamu said with great intent.  
Yuu lifted the pad."Weren't you going to cook supper?"  
"Oh,right...",he said,hanging his head. Yuu giggled.

As he cooked,Ayamu wondered to himself what to one hand,he had the violent antics of the busty  
Seraphim,who had told him directly how she felt for him...all while kicking his zombie ass into the ground.  
But,on the other...he had the quiet,serene grace of Yuu,who didn't voice her opinion much,but that's...  
kinda tricky to explain to other people...  
Plus she easily slid past every single one of his passes...but maybe that was one of her attraction tactics?  
_Gah!_,he thought to himself._Women are so goddamn confusing!_  
He held his head in his hands._What's worse,I don't know which one I'd be happier with!Sure,Sera beats me  
half-dead,but I'm starting to get used to it...and Yuu,well...she kissed me.  
Both make me happy in different ways,but..._  
His thought process was stopped by Yuu entering the had taken her armor off,and was simply wearing  
her purple bow in her long silver hair was untied as well.  
Ayamu tilted his head."What's wrong,Yuu?",he asked.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes,and he knew that she knew what had happened.  
She was a strong girl,though,so...why was she crying if-  
His eyes widened in realization. _Waiiiiiiiiit a second...Yuu...she...loves me...?But how?Why?  
_Yuu simply stood in front of Ayamu,letting the tears fall.  
Many minutes passed,and she simply stood there,waiting for him to answer her.  
"Listen,Yuu...",he began,but then Yuu slapped him as hard as she could and walked out of the kitchen.  
Ayamu simply stood there,a hand on his cheek,as she left him to do whatever.

A week passed before Ayamu and Yuu had another that time,amidst a multitude of angry glares from Yuu,Ayamu talked with Seraphim a bit more,and cleaned up his pervish ways... that agonizing week,he realized that if he was to be with Sera,he would be absolutely miserable...possibly even killed,but that was a (relatively) minor reason  
The biggest reason he wanted to talk to Yuu is that he realized what he had done wrong,and he wanted to make things better.  
He wanted to comfort Yuu,no matter the result to his wanted to make things right...because he loved her,body and soul.  
That is,if he had a soul...he wasn't exactly sure about that one,but he knew he'd give his body to her in exchange for-

Actually,he thought,maybe I should just stick with the 'I love her' thing.  
He marched himself straight up to her room and pushed open the door,saying,"Yuu,I lo-"  
He stopped mid-sentence,mainly because she was sitting on her bed in her bra and panties getting  
ready for the day.  
Ayamu's face went crimison,and he began babbling about he was sorry,and that he was wrong and she was right,  
and that she-  
Before he could finish,she walked over and placed a finger on his lips,then smiled at Ayamu.  
She lifted up her notepad."There's something I want to show you.",it said.  
He lifted an is it,he wondered.  
Then,she placed his head on her left breast,which both shocked and thrilled him and his perverted thoughts.

Maybe he wasn't as rehabilitated as he thought.

"Hear that?",her notepad said.  
He listened closely,and could hear her heart nodded,and she flipped the page on her notepad.  
"My heart beats only because of you,for you and only you,Ayamu."She began to blush,and flipped the  
page again."It's for you that I live,that I breathe,that I exist."  
She looked down at Ayamu as he read what she had written,and saw a small smile forming on his face.  
Also smiling,she flipped to the last page she had written on,which simply read,"I love you,Ayamu,and I  
always will.

He looked at Yuu,and felt a surge of joy coarse through his body.  
He walked towards her,and hugged her close to his heart.  
He was as happy as he thought he could be...but...  
Ayamu looked out the window,out to the outside world,thinking of Sera,and how she'd react...  
He expected her to slam his face into the ground and leave him there until he healed,and then beat him again.  
He clenched Yuu's back as he imagined Sera's developed arms launching her fists into his face at Mach speed,  
and Yuu looked at him with a quizzical look that asked,"What's wrong?"  
He sighed."Sera...she's gonna kill me,once she finds out about us."  
Yuu smiled,and wrote on her pad,"Don't worry;she'll have to go through me first."  
Ayamu smiled,and watched as the sunlight enveloped his and Yuu's bodies,closing his eyes in a blissful state.  
He was truly happy,and nothing,not even Seraphims' next beating would stop it.

He was happy.

Surprisingly,she didn't take it as horribly as he had originally thought.  
"So,you've chosen Master Hellscythe,then?",she asked Ayamu,after telling her of yesterday's events.  
He simply nodded,ready for the beating of a lifetime.  
Surprisingly,she simply sighed,and patted him on the head."I accept your choice,Ayamu. However,I figured you would not cede to me,in any case..."  
She looked sadly at the ground."A pity that you couldn't see me for what I truly am..."  
"What?!",Ayamu exclaimed,but Sera simply walked away,shaking her head.

For a moment,Ayamu felt that,even though she would totally kick his ass every day due to his  
"perverted ways",she would never show him this side of her ever again.  
He was at a bit of a loss,but his resolve was reborn after he thought of his future with Yuu,and how  
happy she made him.

Whatever the future brought,with her by his side,he was ready for anything.


End file.
